


Kiss Kiss, Fall in Love!

by sawberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Whiterose, also this is kinda short, but whatevs, fight me, lovely little lesbians, ruby's puerto rican, yang is yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP has just finished coming back from a successful date, and are just about to say goodbye for the night. The both of them keep mentioning over and over and over again how great the date was, how their chemistry flowed so well, and how they’d love to do another date night  again.<br/>Then all of a sudden, there’s a voice out of nowhere that suddenly shouts “OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY YOU TWO”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss, Fall in Love!

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things:  
> 1\. I didn't follow the prompt exactly because I'm a rebel and I do what I want  
> 2\. The prompt came from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> 3\. Bonus points to me for using lyrics from a hella gay anime as a title for a hella gay fanfic  
> 4\. Like always, criticism is always appreciated  
> 5\. Weiss' dress: https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/rvn_dresses/pyramidgizasheath  
> 6\. Ruby's dress: https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/helmutlang_dresses/galacutoutsheath

Weiss and Ruby were slowly making their way back to the academy, a comfortable silence surrounding them. They had both left their weapons and combat skirts at home in favor of some more fancy attire for this particular date. Weiss was in a short, white, form fitting dress with lace. Ruby’s was similar but black and instead of lace it has two small cutouts on each shoulder.

Ruby’s fingers were interlocked with Weiss’, dark tan skin against pale white. She gently started swinging them as they entered the academy grounds.

“Well that was definitely fun,” Ruby said, looking at wise with a crooked grin that Weiss couldn't help but return.

“Indeed,” Weiss replied, “The lobster was to divine.”

“You know you don't have to take me out on such extravagant dates,” Ruby said, coming to a stop so she could face Weiss and take her other hand, “I’d be fine if we just went for walks around town and got stuff from the local food trucks, you don't have to spoil me.”

“Well...I...uhm…,” Weiss said, her cheeks turning a bright red as she looked down at her feet, “Iliketospoilyou.”

“What was that?” Ruby questioned.

“I like to spoil you,” Weiss said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“One more time?” Ruby asked, amusement clear in her voice. Weiss realized the girl had heard her the entire time and a scowl made it’s way to her face.

“Ugh you dolt,” Weiss said, snatching her hands from Ruby’s and walking toward the looming building that was the academy.

“Aww, come on Snow White I was only messing with you,” Ruby said, using her semblance to run up to Weiss and throw her arms around the white haired girl’s shoulders from behind.

“You know I hate that nickname,” Weiss replied, try to fight the smile that was trying to capture her lips.

“But it suits you,” Ruby said easily, moving so she was now facing Weiss and they were back to standing and holding hands.

“How so?” Weiss questioned, one eyebrow raising high.

“Well you’re the fairest and most beautiful in the land, duh.” Ruby said with small smile and faintly tinted cheeks.

“Ugh sometimes I wonder why I love you,” Weiss froze as the words left her lips, more specifically THE word, the big L. She’d known she’d loved Ruby from the first date but she didn't want the girl to know. They hadn't been dating that long, she didn't want to scare her off. She bit the inside of her beet red cheek as she looked somewhere, anywhere but the shell shocked face on the beautiful puerto rican girl in front of her. Everything was silent for a few seconds until Ruby spoke up.

“Do you...do you mean that?” Ruby asked, her cheeks matching the cape she so often wore.

“Well...yes,” Weiss said, looking down at her white heels on the stone path. Suddenly the path wasn't under her anymore as she was being picked up and spun around. She could hear a joyful squeal coming from the raven haired girl who had picked her up. She couldn't bring herself to be upset at the treatment, especially when Ruby spoke.

“I love you too,” She said loudly, “Oh I love you, I love you, I love you, I-”

“Quiet down,” Weiss said with a giggle, “ Do you want wake up the whole academy?” 

“Sorry,” Ruby said with a smile, she put weiss back on the ground but didn't remove her arms from around her waist, Weiss returned the favor by draping her arms around her shoulders, “I just, I love you.”

“I love you too,” She said with a warm smile. They both just stared into each other’s eyes for a minute until a blonde blur popped out of the bushes.

“OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?!?!?” It cried.

“Yang!” A quick black blur whisper shouted, pulling the blonde back into the bushes.

“Oh my god Yang,” Ruby said, removing her hands from Weiss’ waist to bury her face in them. Suddenly a wicked glint came to Weiss’ eyes, if she had to be from a fairy tale she was sure as hell gonna be the prince. With that thought she grabbed Ruby, dipped her and pulled her into a storybook kiss.


End file.
